


Nothing Means More

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock and Mycroft Stuff [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Family Pride, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Sally isn't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the bit at the end of "A Study in Pink" where Sherlock and Mycroft are bickering about who upsets Mummy most? Well I want a similar situation in front of the whole police force (IDK maybe Mycroft crashed the party or its a matter of national security or something) and Anderson foolishly makes a reference to Mrs Holmes.</p><p>Cue Sherlock and Mycroft teaming up to smack him down because no-one and I mean NO ONE bad mouths their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Means More

"Sherlock! God dammit. This is a 4 on your scale. My case guarantees you at least a 12."

"No!"

"Husband-dear are you trying to steal my detective?" The DI appeared from around the corner.

Mycroft grimaced guilty. "Regretfully so, Gregory. I'm afraid it's an urgent matter."

"Of course it is." Ignoring Sherlock's presence, he swept in and kissed his husband. The only other person in immediate proximity was John. Of course, that wouldn't last long.

"Donovan!" Greg yelled.

She came over not looking impressed.

"You'll have to take over. The three of us are needed by the British Government."

Donovan was smart enough to limit her response to a "Yes, sir."

Unfortunately, Anderson wasn't quite so intelligent. "At least we'll be rid of the Freak," he commented.

Donovan couldn't keep in her smirk once she reached the forensic scientist, it was far too easy to be on his side. "Pair of freaks," she muttered. "Must have come from freaks."

Both Greg and John took two steps back, not wanting to be in the middle of the ensuing carnage.

"Miss Donovan," Mycroft said with his most dangerous and cold smile, "would you care to clarify your statement or, more wisely, retract it?"

She spun on her boot, not realising she's been heard. "I er…"

"No," Anderson interrupted, responding for her. "I don't think she does."

Sherlock stepped into Anderson's space. "You hardly think at all."

"Oh, brother-mine, don't be harsh. Mr. Anderson thinks. It's merely that his thought processes are more in line with those of a jellyfish than a human."

Sherlock laughed. "Me being harsh?"

Mycroft inclined his head. "You are right of course, brother-dear."

"I don't like how this is escalating," the doctor whispered to Greg.

The DI shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a long time coming. Besides, they won't kill Donovan or Anderson... I don't think."

"That's not as reassuring as I would like." The doctor rubbed at the back of his neck. "Should we be helping?"

By this point both Holmeses where beside each other. Which meant they were both in Anderson's personal space and for some reason he wasn't stepping back.

John stepped close and tapped Anderson on the shoulder. When the other man turned to face him, John gave him a lethal smile. "Anderson, you're a prick, but I'm still going to give you some advice. Apologise. Then back away."

"She hardly lied, did she?" By this point the group had gathered a crowd of yarders. "How can someone that's normal create not one but two freaks?

John absently reached up and plucked Sherlock's flying fist from the air before it could connect with Anderson.

"Don't let this intellectual amoeba get to you," the doctor hissed.

Mycroft lifted a single eyebrow. "I agree with your boyfriend, baby brother, except for one thing. John, I'm afraid you've insulted amoebas world wide."

Greg laughed softy. "Are we really going there. Let's just go." They were supposed to be in a hurry, weren't they?

Anderson opened his mouth again.

"If you dare to insult my mother again there will be a serious problem," Sherlock shot at him.

"Is that a threat? I think that is. Lestrade, you heard him. Do something," Anderson demanded.

Greg shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked up on the balls of his feet. "What? I'm sorry. It's terribly noisy. I'm having trouble hearing. Maybe I should get it checked."

The side of Mycroft's face tilted into a smile. "I didn't know you were deaf when I married you, Gregory."

Greg gave him a cheeky wink. "I'm selectively deaf, husband."

"Lestrade!" Anderson stamped his foot.

Greg gave the man a withering look. "Go away. We'll talk later."

"But… he thinks being the British Government means he… controls everything."

Sherlock burst out laughing. "Of course it does, you berk!"

John shook his head, then let it hang. He honestly couldn't believe the stupidity of Anderson. When he looked back up, he couldn't hide his amused expression of disbelief.

Mycroft had the younger man by the scruff of the neck. "Gregory, seeing as this," he gave Anderson a small shake, "is yours, I won't make him disappear... this time."

The DI shrugged and then looked at him, up close and personal. "If you do not apologise and walk away I'll let Mycroft deal with you."

"I... um... Sorry, Mr. Holmes. I shouldn't have said that about your parents, especially your mother."

"That's nice," Mycroft acknowledged. "Now you may apologise to my baby brother."

This time Anderson glared.

"If you seriously-"

Mycroft shook him again. "Think this through."

Sherlock looked at Anderson with a dangerous expression on his face. The forensic scientist swallowed hard. With a last glance at the elder Holmes, he opened his mouth and spoke, "Sherlock, I apologise for what I said. It won't happen again."

"Well,  that I don't believe."

"Take it, babe," John said taking his hand.

"If it was your mother he was insulting I think you'd have a different opinion."

"If it was my mother, he wouldn't have any teeth left and you'd have to visit me in prison." John gave Anderson his most dangerous smile. "And he knows that, don't you, Anderson?"

The forensic scientist glared again.

At that Sherlock swung, punching Anderson hard enough for his brother to let him go and him to fall flat on his arse.

Greg stepped towards the gathered crowd. "Did anyone see anything?" He waited, fisted hands on hips. When no one spoke up, he nodded. "Right. Break it up. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand around."

"Now. Shove. Off!" Sherlock hissed when Anderson had got to his feet, unimpressed, but speechless. He shoved him hard in the direction of the police tape.

Mycroft came to stand by his brother's side as they watched the loathsome man walk away. "Brother-mine, I shouldn't say this, but well done."

Sherlock actually grinned at his brother. "He had it coming."

"No, as in defending Mummy. Well done."

"She's family," Sherlock said as if that was everything. "Nothing means more."


End file.
